First Kiss
by ME132
Summary: Arwen tells her closest friend about her reunion with Aragorn after being away for 30 years.


An: this story takes place the day that Arwen and Aragorn are reunited in Lothlorien after he left 30some years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat in my chambers, glancing around the room. It had been many years since I had visited Lothlorien, and it was nice to be in a new place. It was late in the evening and the moon had risen, but I was not tired. I felt anxious as I waited for my closest friend to return from her outing.  
  
My friend in whom I speak of was Arwen Undomiel. We had been friends our entire lives. Therefore, when she had said that, she wished to visit her mothers' family in Lothlorien, I had insisted on going with her. There had been a banquet this evening for the safe return of the rangers from the north. Arwen and I had both been shocked to see that one of those rangers was Estel. We had met him 30 years prior and he had taken quite a liking to Arwen, as she secretly did for him as well. However, she spoke nothing, not even to me, but I knew her too well. Her face betrayed her and beamed with happiness when she caught sight of him coming over to greet us hello as we ate our dinner.  
  
He had grown very handsome, he was taller, and his stubble beard was thicker. His skin tanned from being in the sun all those years. I could recall Arwen saying that he was soft spoken, that must have changed as well; for he enjoyed telling us about the different missions he had been on over the past years. I felt myself blush as I pictured him smiling. I did fancy him, a little. But I knew from that day 30 years ago that he and Arwen were going to be together.  
  
I was broken from my thoughts as I heard a shriek from down the hall, followed by running footsteps and my door swinging open. Arwen stood in my doorway panting and a huge smile on her lips. I quickly sat up and opened my mouth about to ask what had happened but couldn't get the words out fast enough as she ran at me laughing.  
  
"Maranwe!" she cried, "He kissed me!"  
  
My eyes lit up, "Really?" a smile now adorning my face; praying that she was not joking with me. She nodded, biting her lower lip and grinned. I laughed aloud as we shared a huge embrace. Pulling away, I grabbed her shoulders. "See? I told you he would not forget you. He may be a mortal but he does not forget the princess of Imladris once he lays eyes on her.  
  
If someone had come in right now and said the world was about to be taken over by orcs. It would not take the smile off Arwen's face. She was as happy as a lark, experiencing her first kiss with the one who had been on her mind for the past decades.  
  
"So?" I asked her, a smile playing at my lips, "Are you going to tell me about it, or just torture me without a word?"  
  
"Of course I shall tell you. Are you my closest friend of not?" she grabbed my hands and pulled me to the bed, sitting me down. "As you know, Aragorn asked me to go for a walk with him to Cerin Amroth-"  
  
About ten minutes later----  
  
"And I can still feel the touch of his hand holding mine. He brushed my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes and before I knew what was happening he leaned in and, " she sighed happily, "kissed me."  
  
I fell back onto the bed and sighed dreamily, "You're so lucky to be in love." I told her.  
  
"That wasn't the end!" Arwen spoke, getting my attention.  
  
I sat back up and looked at her, "What do you mean? There was more than just that kiss?" my eyes widened, "Arwen!" I cried, "On Cerin Amroth!? "  
  
Arwen flushed, "No! We did not! Of course we didn't! Maranwe!" she scowled at me as I laughed at her facial expression, "I was going to tell you he kissed me goodnight but too bad for you!" she turned on her heel and began to head towards the door.  
  
I grinned evilly, "You mean too bad for you." I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a bottle of wine, "I stole it from your brothers hidden stash thinking we needed to celebrate tonight. But you don't need this do you?"  
  
"Maranwe you didn't." Arwen looked at me amazed, "My father will kill us if he catches us drinking." I simply smiled at her, knowing she could not' resist being a little rebellious occasionally. Arwen smiled, "What's a drink or two?" she knelt at my feet as I handed her a glass I just poured for her.  
  
"I propose a toast, " I said, holding my glass in the air, "I wish you and Estel many long years of love and may all your lovely dreams come true." Arwen blushed, " To Elfstone and Evenstar."  
  
We smiled at each other, clinked our glasses simultaneously, and drank from them. And the two of us spent the rest of the night giggling, and laughing. Knowing that we would remember this night for the rest of our lives. In our hearts, we knew this was just the start of a new beginning. 


End file.
